The Frozen Academy
by Starisha23
Summary: Elsa is starting College at 'The Academy' after she's adopted by two people who have a multi-million ice-skating company. There she will meet the flirtatious player Jack frost who's scared of commitment. The perfect pair, ones scared of boy's and the other hasn't had a stable relationship for more than a day. Great. Paring's: Jelsa, Kristanna, Mericup and, Flypunzel. No Magic.
1. Chapter 1: Another Year of School

** The Frozen Academy**

**HEY! So this is like my first Frozen and RotG Fan fiction! Please tell me what you think! This story is about how all the princesses and princes go to school as normal Teenagers. Main paring is Elsa and Jack, Rapunzel x Eugene/Flynn, Merida x hiccup and Anna x Kristoff. I also have a tangled version on my account. Rapunzel's with her real parents and for this Anna is not Elsa's sister. SORRY!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Another Year Of School.**

* * *

The only thing most students like about 'The Academy'- apart from their friend's- was the generous amount of time given for the holidays. Now that was great, you could hang out with your friend's, go to late night parties, have a total smash, but on the other hand you could always stay home, eat pizza and stare at the TV for hours on end. The point is you could do almost anything you wanted to- If your parents said so. And that's exactly what Jack Overland did.

Well most people did that anyway.

He spent all his time at parties or eating pizza, watching all the _'American Pie'_ movies, I guess you could say he was a bit of both worlds- not my words, totally his! And to his dad's disappointment, the only thing he achieved in school was getting the dumbest blond in his year- although he preferred brunets.

Ok, now let's get this straight, Jack Overland is the most popular boy at the academy along with his best friend Flynn, meaning he was invited to all the parties and had all the girls.

Every single kid in his year was dreading the moment their parent shouted for them to get out if bed and he was defiantly not one of them. He was NOT looking forward to yet another year of school. More new students bumping into you in the hall ways and asking for directions.

Being a third year did have its perks though, not that he knew, he was gonna start that this year, but he had heard and seen thing's about third year privileges, like getting a table just for them instead of having to look for one and of course everyone was scared of you witch he though was pretty bad ass.

Jack was the kinda guy who improvised on everything, he was the definition of wake-up-late-and-rush-to-get-ready type, and today was no exception.

"Jack! Get Up, Get up!" his sister cried as she jumped on him.

"Go away!" He shouted back pulling the pillow over his head and pushing her off the bed. He hated waking up early especially on the first day of school. There was a minute of silence and Jack had though he had won until his sister pounced on him again.

"Mum said you're going to be late for school!"

"No I'm not I always wake up at seven thirty." He mumbled from under the pillow.

"Well then, you should know it eight!" She sang.

Shit, this was not good he only had fifteen minutes to shower and do his hair, so not good. Jack jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready, there was no time for his usual soak, and as girly as it sounds he did love his baths. He brushed his teeth while waiting for the shower to get ready, as lame as that is he didn't have the best shower in the world, it took hours for the water to get ready.

"I'm gonna go school with mummy now!" his sister said from the other side of the door.

"Ye, see ya Emma!" He said trying not to spit his tooth paste out everywhere.

Once he had finished his bathroom routine he came out in a towel and a jar of gel in his hand, he set it down on his desk, he looked around his room to see Emma had already left. He got dressed and walked over to his desk and picked up the jar. He looked himself over in the mirror. _Hmm what style today, bad ass or biggest bad ass?_

"Let's go for biggest bad ass." He said to himself as he started to get his hair into portions and gel them up then let them flop back down. He had to admit he did look sexy this morning, he blew himself a kiss through the mirror and got his bag.

He ran down stairs and grabbed himself a breakfast bar and then made his way to his truck, it wasn't the best mode of transport but it had to do until he had enough to buy a better one. Jack had the felling today would be a bad day- but then again he was always wrong.

* * *

Remember how I said MOST kids only liked the holidays and their friends, well ye, that was exactly the case for a girl called Elsa, now Elsa had, had her fair share of college

Elsa's parents had died when she was 16 and had been put in a care home where she was out casted and made fun off. She had been adopted 2 months ago and she had to say she really did like her new parents.

Her adoptive parents knew about Elsa's isolation from the rest of the kids and said if she preferred to not go school they would get her a privet tutor. - having a multi-million ice skating company did have its perks.

Elsa didn't want to be afraid her whole life so said she would rather go to school and get over her fear who knew maybe it would be better than her old school. She had picked, 'The Academy' and after a lot of persuasion they finally said yes.

She was awake before the birds sitting in the bath having a grand soak with frost scented soap.

"Elsa dear, are you ready?" She heard her adoptive mother say as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Umm ye, just getting out of the bath now." She said as she drained the water out and stepped out wrapping a towel around her small frame.

"Ok honey, do you want a ride to school?"

"No thanks I'll take my bike if that's okay?" she said hopefully, she didn't want everyone's first impression of her to be the little spoiled girl, she just wanted to be known as Elsa.

"Sure honey, I'm gonna make breakfast so come down when you're ready."

Elsa gave a small grunt as she dried her white locks. She had dyed it white after her parents died so she wouldn't be reminded constantly of her mother.

She had put on a pair of dark jeans and light blue jumper, which she thought contrasted nicely with her hair, she didn't want to look horrible and give the kids another reason to laugh at her. She brushed her hair down and then went down stairs to where her mum and dad were.

Her dad was reading a newspaper and her mum was cooking bacon and eggs. "Morning." She greeted as she sat opposite to him at the dinner table. Her dad put down his paper and looked at her with a bright smile.

"Morning, you don't seem happy about your first day of school." He stated.

"You have no idea." She smiled sadly. "But it's something I've got to do." he gave a hearty laugh at her strong personality.

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want to," her mother soothed as she came in with the food. "Eat up your gonna need all the energy you can get."

"Thanks, it looks delicious." Her mother nodded and sat down next to her. They ate making small talk about all the rules and there was an important one had to say to her.

"And remember NO boys until your twenty understand?" Elsa laughed slightly, she hadn't really been thinking about boys she was much too worried about meeting the girls to care. She had heard they were all nice and fun to be around but you can't always believe what you hear.

"Oh come on it not like your my actual dad." She joked despite her nervousness

"Ey! As long as you under my roof." He smiled pointing to the celling

"Ok, ok." she quickly glanced at the clock. "Well I gotta go."

They said there good byes and Elsa made her way toward the door she put on a pair of converses the same colour as her jumper. She walked up to her bike clipping her helmet on she jumped on and started paddling to school. As the wind brushed against her hair and the sun shone bright in the clear sky. She had a feeling that today would be a good day- and she was usually right.

Once Elsa reached the school she looked at the large structure engrossed by its beauty, she had never seen anything so grand in her life the windows were stained and the bricks white as snow. It was truly a scene to behold. She stood there just looking at the building until she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

She turned around to see a brunette standing before her.

"Hey I'm Rapunzel!" She said sticking a hand out, _she looks nice._ She thought as she stuck out her hand to meet hers in a hand shake.

"Hi, I'm Elsa and I'm new here." She said sheepishly, now she was really nervous about meeting new people.

"Really! So I'm I maybe we should stick together huh? What do you say?" Wow school hasn't even started yet and I already found a nice person. Rapunzel had a big smile on her face now.

"Sure." She shrugged, although she was relieved that the first person she had meet wasn't an ass hat.

"Come on we don't want to be late on our first day now do we?"

"I guess not" she said smiling. They ran down the busy hall way dogging the other student saying 'Sorry' every time the bumped into someone- Mainly Rapunzel. The bell went and then they realised they had no idea where they were going so they asked the nearest person to them.

"Umm, excuse me do you know where b5 is?" Rapunzel had asked had asked a girl who seemed to into fixing her bow to care. "Excuse me, hello." She continued tapping the girls shoulder.

The girl snapped out of her trance and looked up at them. "Ah, 'ello." She said with a thick Scottish accent.

"Hey. Do you know where b5 is?" She asked again.

"Oh, I'm goin' the' too! I was just fixing ma bow. Ma names Merida by de' way."

"Rapunzel, and this is my friend Elsa." She said gesturing over to the said girl. Elsa just stood their awkwardly.

"Grea' follo' mey, ay think ay kno' where it is."

"Ok!" they both said and followed Merida down the corridor. Soon they reached a door that had a sign saying B5.

"Well this is it then." Merida said crossing her arms over her chest, when no one made a move to go in.

"I know but I'm a little nervous were late you know? What if everyone stares?" Elsa explained. There it was again she was turning into a nervous wreck.

"Oh, come on it can't be that bad right." Rapunzel comforted.

Elsa looked up at her unsure. "Well… ok."

"Cool let's go!" Merida said bursting through the door, every one turned their head to look at them. Elsa had been right.

"See there staring at us!" she whispered to Rapunzel, but she just shrugged.

The teacher turned to them. "Hello there, you must be Merida, Rapunzel and Elsa right?" they all nodded.

"Okay the take a seat, I won't mark you in as late as this is your first day but make sure it doesn't happen again, ok?"

"Okay Miss." They said in sync and took a seat at the back. They each had a table and chair to themselves.

"Okay class now my name is Miss. Jane and I'm going to be the person who registers you in the morning, ok?" there was a chorus of yeses, the bell went for the second time and every one stood up quickly. "Don't forget to come here at the end of the day to be registered again!" every one filed out of the class going to their next class. Their teacher seemed nice enough, she had middle length brown hair, a lean shape and very kind features.

"Guys what class do you have next?" Rapunzel asked as they walked to their designated lockers.

"Well I have English." Merida said pulling an English book out of her bag. "Like ay nee' ta improve on tha'." She said sarcastically.

"Umm I have Science, what about you Punzi'." Elsa asked also pulling out a book just this one was about science.

"Cool I have science too."

"Hey Merida." They heard from behind them.

Merida turned around to see a lanky boy only about an inch taller than her.

"Oh. 'Ey pipsqueak. Wha' ya want?" she said using an old nickname from secondary school.

"Um, I was- well wanna go English with me?" he smiled nervously green eyes filled with hope.

"Sure." Merida shrugged then turned to the duo "See ya' la'er."

"Ok, well we'll see you later Merida!" Rapunzel shouted after her and Elsa gave a small wave.

"Sure!" She said back and continued off to her class with the brunette chatting awkwardly.

Then Rapunzel and Elsa left for class. They were walking for a while before Rapunzel spoke up. "Well I think that boy has a crush on Merida what about you?"

"Really?" Elsa said. "I don't know I wasn't really paying attention. She looked to the floor

They walked down the hall making small talk about thing they liked to do and their parents. Elsa didn't say anything about deceased parent or her knew one's, she would tell her when she knew she could be trusted, not that she doubted her just that she found it hard to trust people these days.

"So this is the science room, you go in first!" Rapunzel said pushing her towards the door.

"Nu-uh you go!" she said glaring at her pressing her heals into the ground to stop Rapunzel from pushing her even further.

"No you go, please!" She begged making her green eyes wide- she looking something close to a crying puppy.

"Oh okay." Elsa said in defeat, who was she to resist such a cute face? She opened the class room door and walked in. It was a large lab with test tubes scattered around along with goggles and other fluids. Most of the student were already at their desks and ready to learn

"Hello, please sit down." The teacher said pointing to two desks at the back of the room. "Now, today were going to learn about the skeletal frame." He said picking up a piece of chalk and writing his name on the board. 'Mr Fraud' "My name is on the board. Ok now I need one of you to go to Mrs Motta to get some books. Anyone?" No one out their hands up they didn't want to go, they didn't know the teacher and didn't want to be alone with them, without their friend's.

"Ok, you, with the platinum blond hair." He said waving a finger at Elsa.

"Me?" She said pointing at herself. What! Her heart started to beat faster, she really didn't want to go.

"Yes you, go to Mrs Motta and ask for twenty blue books. Her rooms the last one on this corridor." He ordered pointing towards the door, in total commando mode.

"Uhhh, Ok." She said, she looked over at Rapunzel and she gave her a pleading look and Ariel gave her an apologetically smile. Elsa frowned her eye brows and hurried out of the room.

School was harder than she thought and the day hadn't even started yet. She gave of a large sigh and began walking down to Mrs Motta's class room once she got there she knocked at the door.

A ginger lady opened the door she had bright blue eyes and a paint brush behind her ear.

"Hi. How can I help you?" She asked softly.

"Hu, M-Mr Fraud S-sent me here t-to get some blue b-books." She stuttered. She didn't look too bad.

"Oh you must be knew! Come in, I haven't got a class this morning so you can sit at the desk while I get them for you!" Then she walked over to cupboard and flicked the light on. Elsa looked around the room this was defiantly an art room. Many painting lined the walls of the room. She noticed a pencil and piece of paper and started to sketch- she had nothing better to do.

A minute later the woman came back out with the blue books, when she noticed Elsa scribbling on a piece of paper, she put the books on her desk and peered over her shoulder. Elsa had drawn the outline of an intricate snow flake and was currently shading it with the pencil.

"Wow, you're a very talented artist!" She complimented, the drawing was beautiful with curling petals and dew drops covering them. Elsa blush at the compliment- she wasn't used to those.

"Thanks I guess." She mumbled.

"No problem, so the books are here," She said walking over to the desk and handing them to her. "Do you think you can manage?" They were kinda heavy, but Elsa didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"Yes, it's not that heavy thanks." She said smiling. "Bye Mrs,"

"Ok, bye." She said waving.

Elsa walked out of the class the books were in a tall pile in front of her blocking her view slightly. The teacher had been very nice and she hoped all the other teachers would be that kind.

As she walked she herd footsteps coming from ahead, it sounded like someone running. To focused, on the job at hand- carrying the books- she didn't look up until something crashed into her. She heard a voice curse and form the sounds of it, it was probably a boy. Immediately she felt a subconscious wall go up in her mind.

And just like that she was on the floor laying on her back staring at the white ceiling.

The boy stood up quickly "Oh my, gosh I'm so s-" But stopped when she sat up. She was pretty and she was a brunet. _Nice she must be knew, play it cool Frost_. He composed his self quickly and started his pick-up-the-girl routine. "Hey, how you doin' the names Jack Frost." He said pulling out a smirk. Elsa just looked down at the book, no boy had ever smirked at her, she looked up and he was still at it.

"Umm, is something wrong with your face? Is it stuck like that?" She asked gingerly hoping she hadn't offended him as she started to pick up the fallen books. Jack was shocked, no girl had ever, _ever_ resisted his smirk.

"This is kinda an off day for me." He explained rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok…" She said standing up all books stacked in her arms neatly. "Well I need to go so… see ya" She said walking off briskly.

"Wait!" he called after her. She turned around. "What's your name?" he asked curiously, she had just resisted his smoulder, and he thought he had some sort of right to.

"Oh ok. My name is Elsa… and I'm late." She said nervously, if she came back late she would be in a lot of trouble she knew it.

"Ok, ok what class you in?"

"Science." She mumbled, she really had to go!

"Oh you have that dick, Mr Fraud don't you." He said grinning, he knew how bad that teacher could be and trust me you don't what to know how he knows.

"Well I don't know if I'd call him… you know, but he certainly isn't pleasant if that's what you mean."

"Umm ye… what you said." He Mumbled. What the great Jack frost mumbling never! Sometimes he wished he could flirt like his friend Flynn.

"Well I'll let you get back to your class, I need to get to class, and I'm late as it is. I hope to see you again." He said voice back to normal sending her a charming grin, that would make any girl faint dead in the hall way.

"Thank you." She said blushing. Wow this stranger was certainly handsome with white hair just like her own.

She walked off looking back to see if he was still there and when she saw he was gone she let out a big breath. Totally smooth she told herself. She tried her best to play it cool he was cute, but she didn't have time for boys the last time she got close to a boy it didn't work out well. Plus her parents had told her no boyfriends till she was twenty.

She made her way back to the class and the teacher turned to her. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry I guess I just got lost." She said nervously hoping that he wouldent catch on to her lie.

"In the hall way." He asked raising a thin eyebrow. _Great going Elsa!_

"Um well up and down… you know, what up and what's down right?" she said giving off a nervous laugh.

"Hmm, give out the books and take your seat." He said. She did as he said and took her seat next to Ariel. _Wow great save!_ She thought. _But… also the first lie of the school year. Great_. She sighed this was not good.

Rapunzel looked at her suspiciously she didn't really think she would believe that up, down crap did she? "So what really happened?" She whispered to her when the teacher wasn't looking.

Elsa looked shocked was she that obvious. "Up and down remember?"

"Come on please tell me!" she whined.

"Fine I bumped into this guy on the way back and fell over ok?"

"Did he tell you his name what did he look like!?" She asked suddenly interested in the matter.

"Jack… something can't remember, oh, and he had white hair like me and grins too much." She said shrugging.

"You mean Jack Frost!" she cooed, wow is this really how girls got when talking about boys.

"Ye that's it."

"Omg! He's like the hottest boy in the school -Well after Flynn, he like the bomb-, he goes to all the parties! And ye' he does that sometimes." She said looking of into the distance.

"Cool." Elsa didn't get what the big deal about him was he was just some boy right? "So this Flynn boy, you like him?"

"Ye…" Rapunzel said twirling a strand of short brown hair between her fingers a small blush painting her cheeks.

"Just be careful okay." she said. She didn't want what happened to her, to happen to Rapunzel, she considered her a friend now. "How do you know about Jack anyway?"

"Everyone knows about him he's like a celebrity! Its all-over Facebook!" She exclaimed coming out of her happy place "I can't wait to tell Merida about this!"

"I still can't see what the big deal is, he's just a boy." She mumbled under her breath. _Right?_

* * *

**So, so, so, how was it? Review follow and favourite to get the next chapter out. Suggestions are welcome along with criticism, that's always a good thing! Anyway hoped you liked it! XD I Might update tomorrow depends on the response I get :)**** Btw I'm a review whore soooo… Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2: A Date and a Job

** The Frozen Academy**

**Just a clear up for the title of this chapter: no it's not an Elsa, Jack date it a Jack and tooth one but don't worry it's only this chapter and 4 I think. Also he's playing her, coz that's what he does… so ye.**

**Okay so I had an idea seeing as Anna and Elsa aren't sister in this, I was thinking of them actually being sisters and being separated at birth like the parent trap –Have you watched that?- and when they were born the dad took Anna and the mum took Elsa. What do you think? **

**And one more thing thanks' to all of you who faved followed and gave a review it's highly appreciated **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Date and a Job**

* * *

Nonononono, this was not good, NOT GOOD! That girl had just resisted his sexy smirk. Well it's not like she actually knew it was his winning smirk so it wasn't that bad right? But she had thought he was hurt. Did all men make that face when they were hurt? NO! - They did not. That smirk was meant to turn every girl into putty in his hands, but no, she had to go and resist him. Do you know what that did to his ego? Let me tell you this, not anything good.

He quickened his pace as he walked down the hall, he had to stop thinking about how she resisted him, and why he should even care what she thinks, and he didn't know her.

Jack glanced at the wall clock in-between a row of lockers. He was SO late, how was he going to explain this to his teacher, if he was lucky enough he would sneak in and his teacher wouldn't suspect a thing- They never did anyway. He frowned his brows in distaste, he was not going to enjoy that tongue-lashing. But seriously he had to hurry, he was late as it was and then he had to go and bump into some white haired chick. Jake started to run that way he would get there in no time.

He arrived at the classroom door and peaked through the small slit of a window to see every one sitting in their respectable seats ignoring the teacher completely. The teacher then went into the store cupboard to get something and Jack saw the opportunity. He opened the door and walked in through the door.

To everyone in the class Jack looked like a total mess, with unruly hair –something he was quite angry about- and a ruffled appearance, but who cared? Jack was here!

He said hello to everyone and strode -feeling awesome- over to where Flynn was chewing on a piece of gum looking unimpressed.

"What?" Jack laughed, the facial expression Flynn held was not one he used on his friend often. Flynn scowled at his friend's easy going attitude- not that he himself was any different, but…

"Remember what Mr Walter said! 'Come to school late or misbehave and you're out!'" Flynn scolded sarcastically grinning. Jack was almost always late for school despite what he said, last year he charmed his teacher into not telling in him for being late. Unfortunately this year their teacher was a man.

Flynn, Aladdin and Jack were the bad boys of the school, always flirting with the girls, vandalising school property and the usual stolen thing or two. But then Jack had to go and throw a rock though the principles window, hitting him over the head with it, and now the three of them were in big trouble- the other two because they happened to be standing cheering Him on.

"Pftt, who cares? He always says that." Jack said plopping down on his desk chair. "Gum?" Flynn reluctantly placed his last piece of gum in the boys out stretched hand.

"I don't know, Sir did seem kinda pissed." Aladdin said from next to them said. Flynn looked at him in surprise, when was his friend ever scared of the teachers.

"Jack listen to this boy, I think he's turning soft." Flynn whispered to the said boy besides him. Just then the teacher came back in and continued on with the lesson.

"Shut the Fuck up. I'm not scared, my mum just said if I get kicked out of school she gonna send me to my grandma in Agrabah."

"Ouch man that sucks." Jack said. Flynn nodded in fake sorrow and Aladdin scrunched up his face. "By the way the signup sheet is up for the band."

"Great. So how long until we get some sign ups?" Jack asked, he was really pumped about this band and with him on the drums, Flynn on the drums and Aladdin on the piano he knew this band was going to be big! They had, had the idea for ages and they were so close. They needed to find a lead singer and they were having try outs on Friday.

Flynn shrugged. "Don't know but seeing our reputation there are gonna be tonnes of chick lining up!"

"You know it bro!" Aladdin cheered.

"Anything happen when I wasn't here Aladdin?" Jack asked curiously, usually something cool always came out the beginning of the year.

"Oh, man we got two new chicks."

"Ye, Jasmine and Tooth." Flynn said pointing at them. They were both sitting in the front seats.

"Wow jasmines quite the looker."

"He man stay back, she's mine." Aladdin said punching Jack in the arm.

"Ow, man, ok, ok I guess I'll just hook up with Tooth."

"Ye, bout' that it looks like Aster is really into her." Aladdin said gesturing to the said person. Jack looked over at Aster who was giving Tooth googly-eyes and shrugged.

"So?"

"Should have known." Aladdin muttered to Flynn, which was kinda hard seeing as Jack was between them. He just rolled his eyes at the two's antics.

"It was worth a try." He shrugged and looked over at the clock. "By the way Jack why are you so late?"

"Man," Jack moaned. "I woke up late." Yawning to get his point across.

"Ye and…?" Flynn pushed.

Jack looked dumbstruck. "What?"

"Well your lil' sister woke you up right?" Aladdin said, Jack nodded. "Then that was probably before he left to the garage, giving you fifteen minutes to get to school. Seeing as it takes you ten minutes to get ready and seventeen minutes to get here you would only be twelve minutes late. It was thirty past when you came in. So…?"

"Why do you have to be such a neek?" Flynn said.

"Shut up- you want to know right?" Aladdin glared. Flynn just nodded.

Jack put his head to the cool desk table, he was hoping he wouldent have to tell his mates about his misfortune this morning- but what other choice did he have? He knew if he lied Flynn would dig his nose in further and Aladdin would calculate something out mathematical.

He sighed and opened his mouth to speak, just then the teacher chose this as an excuse to get him in trouble. "Jack, would you like to share your conversation with the class?" he asked, every ones heads snapped back to look at him. He cleared his throat at the stares he was getting, not that he didn't like the attention, but sometimes it was really of putting.

"No sir, it would probably bore you to death." He said teasingly pulling out a grin.

The teacher looked at him anger flashing over his eyes, this teacher in particular didn't take any shit from student who were willing to stand up to him. "Detention!" Jack sighed and slumped in his chair. Giggles were heard around the room and his two supposed mates were trying their best not to burst into full out laughter.

"Seeing as you won't be available at break…" Flynn started.

"…Tell us at lunch." Aladdin finished. They did this by purpose, they knew how annoying he found it when they finishing off each other's sentences. They sounded like an old couple sometimes.

"Whatever." Jack mumbled under his breath. Why did this always happen to him? The rest of the lesson was uneventful for the most part, the only good thing that happened in that lesson was when he got back at Aladdin and Eric for finishing of each other's sentences- And let's just say it involved a lot of chairs

When brake came Flynn and Aladdin left laughing. Jack slumped further in his chair crossing is arms over his chest as he saw the teacher walk over.

"So Mr Overland, why were you late?" he asked slamming his hands on to his desk, causing Jack to flinch.

"What?"

"Mr Overland, what kind of fool do you take me for?"

"Look, I don't really know you so…"

"Enough! I'm aware of what Mr Walter said to you at the end of last year, and I'm in a good mind to go over there and tell him of your lateness and sarcasm."

"Oh, come on sir just this once…" Jack trailed off.

"Hmm, I'll think of a suitable punishment for you later, you can leave in ten minutes."

"But then I aint got time to pee." He whined.

"That's not my problem."

"Course not." Jack mumbled under his breath. It was never their problem and they stated that all the time- but they still got involved like it was. They had to make their minds up sometimes. Why couldn't they just mind their own business and not give a shit about them. Focuses on the ones that actually wanted to learn, not the broken ones.

The bell rang ten minutes later signalling they had five minutes to get to class. Jack pushed his chair back scraping it against the polished wooden floor. He sprinted to the class door ignoring the teacher's shouts of protest.

He made his way over to his locker pulling out two tattered text books that he had put graffiti on.

"Ey, Jack long time no see mate." Jack sighed and turned to come face to face with Naveen. Naveen was a great guy but he was kind of a bore.

"Ye man, how's Tiana?"

"Great, spent most of the holidays over at her house when he dad wasn't home, stayed the night to," He said nudging Jack in the side and winking at him. Jack gave of an awkward laugh. He really didn't need to know that.

"Cool, must have been great she's quite the looker how long have you two been dating now?"

"I think about a year now." He said shrugging "What about you man, get any girls over the holiday?"

"I guess you could say that. I think I slept with Esmeralda a few times can't really remember." Jack said with a smirk giving john a shrug.

"Wow man, she quite a catch, you two like dating?"

"Whoa, whoa I don't do relationships, more like friends with benefits. Plus she has a crush on that Phoebus guy."

"Really?"

"Yep. But don't tell anyone, she'd cut of my balls."

"Naveen!" He turned to see Tiana standing there hands on her hips.

"Well mate, duty call. You should really find someone. See ya round'."

Naveen walked over to meet Tiana half way then pulled her up into a kiss and then they then made their way back to their next class.

"Ye like that's ever gonna happen." He mumbled under his breath. He looked at his phone for the time and realising he only had two minutes to get to class made another run for class- he was not being late again.

He got to class right when the bell rang and took his seat next to Flynn as Aladdin was in chemistry while they were in biology, once again a boring lesson that no one needs to know about.

* * *

"Girl I need to eat something before I die." Jasmine whined to Tooth as they sat in the cafeteria.

"Just snag an apple from the vendor over there." Tooth said pointing to one of the dinner ladies who had fruit in front of them.

Jasmine gasped at the idea. "Tooth! How could you ever suggest that? I don't know the first thing about steeling."

"I just thought it was better than dying of starvation." Tooth shrugged.

"Well I guess one apple won't hurt right?"

"That's my girl, just go over there pick up an apple and walk of."

"Ok, this will be a piece of cake." Jasmine said walking over to the vendor, she stood there for a while before making her move.

"Hey Aladdin aint that Jasmine over there?"

"Stop trying to change the subject Jack!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are, now tell us." Flynn said.

"Hey you thief!" Aladdin and Flynn heard someone screech- Jack had been watching the whole exchange from the beginning.

"Let go of me!" It was a younger voice probably a female. Aladdin looked back to see the fruit vendor holding Jasmine's arm as she struggled to get out of the strong grip.

"I'm gonna tell the head master about you girl!"

"I'm gonna go help her." Aladdin said getting up from his set.

"Go get her lover boy." Flynn said waving at him.

Aladdin reached her in a matter of seconds grabbing her shoulder, taking Jasmine by surprise.

"Oh my, gosh, what did you do this time sister?" He said in mock shock.

"You are you this girl's brother?" the vendor asked Aladdin.

"Yes, yes she is, she must have forgotten to take her meds." He said to her. Jasmine gasped at him. "Don't look at me like that, give the nice lady her apple and then we can go. Jasmine looked at the apple longingly and placed the apple back on the stand. "That's a good girl, sorry miss for this we will be going now."

"Hmm, just make sure this doesn't happen again." The lady huffed.

"I promise." They walked a few meters away until they were out of ear-shot of the vendor. Jasmine pulled out of Aladdin's grip.

"What was that for? I had the situation under control!"

"Sure you did." Aladdin rolled his eyes. "Anyway what's a pretty girl like you steeling apples for?"

"I was hungry." She said folding her arms over her chest.

"Why didn't you just buy one?" Jasmine looked at him like he was stupid.

"I left my lunch money at home. If I had money I wouldn't be steeling would I?"

"Guess not." Just then an idea struck him. "I know why don't you come to my table and you can have my apple."

Jasmine thought for a moment, she didn't really know him but he had just helped her. "Ok, as long as Tooth can come to."

"You mean Tooth?" Jasmine nodded her head. Jack wanted to make a move on her so he guess he wouldn't mind. "Sure."

"Great I'll go on and get her." She said scurrying of to find her friend. Aladdin walked back to his table and sat back down.

"So how'd it go?" Jack asked looking over at him.

"Great." He said sighing.

"Oh I think some one's in love." Flynn teased.

"Shut-up man, that's so not cool. I just like her, Jesse."

"Ok, whatever you say." Jack said.

"Oh and Jack she coming here to eat my apple with Tooth."

"Cool, man. I can make my move!" Jack said. "Flynn see any girls you like?"

"Na, nothing. When she come's it'll hit me like a tonne of bricks."

"Ye…"

"Hey Aladdin." Came a female voice. Aladdin looked up at jasmine and Tooth.

"Hey Jaz." He greeted giving her a nickname.

"Jaz?"

"Ye, Jaz, like the music."

"Ok, mind if I sit?" She asked politely.

"Ye, hey Flynn move you fat ass."

"I do NOT have a fat ass." He said scotching up allowing Jasmin to sit, Aladdin looked at him. "Tell him Jack!"

Jack heisted then said in a monotone. "Aladdin his but isn't big."

"Jack you hesitated." He whined.

"You're such a girl." Jake looked up at Tooth, "Hey wanna sit next to me beautiful." Tooth blushed and nodded her head sitting next to him. They conversed for a while like Aladdin and Jasmine- Flynn feeling left out went to go sit with Aster.

"So date Monday night? The Snuggly Duckling?" Jack asked Tooth winking. It wasn't a really romantic place but they had the best burgers.

"Sure." She said a blush painting her slightly tanned cheeks.

"Cool." Obviously Jack never liked the girls he went out with they were always shy and clingy ha wanted a girl who could fend for herself. – But if it meant getting laid, he was up for anything, and Tooth didn't seem that bad.

Aladdin on the other had just talked with Jasmine not asking her out. Tooth and jasmine soon left to go to the toilet- he didn't understand why had to go in groups Jack would probably ask Tooth on their date.

"Hey man why didn't you ask her out?"

"I don't want to rush things like you I want to get to know her. You know?" Jack raised an eye brow at him, no he didn't know he had never been in love, and if this is what love did to people he had to stay far away from this thing. Aladdin looked up at him. "Of course you don't." he sighed "I just really like her."

"Ye…" he was never falling in love.

* * *

"Merida!" Rapunzel shouted walking around the crowded cafeteria with Elsa dragging behind her.

"Ova he'!" Came a Scottish voice, they turned around to see Merida's large mane of red her covering her face and made their way over to the table and sat down.

"Guess who Elsa bumped into this morning?" Rapunzel asked her excitement evident in her voice.

Merida looked up from her meal "Who?"

"Jack frost!"

"Pftt that ol' fleabag!" She said waving her hand in dismay.

"Yea! I know right." Rapunzel cheered, then realising what Merida had said her face erupted into a frown. "What do you mean 'ol' fleabag'" She asked trying to imitate that failed horribly earning an unlady like snort from Elsa but then she frowned.

"Hey, you okay Elsa." Rapunzel asked

"Yes, I just don't get why you keep talking about him, He's just a Boy."

"we don' 'ave ta if ya don' want ta Elsa, wha' do ya wan' ta talk abou'?" Merida asked concerned.

"I don't know. Oh, how was English?" She asked trying to think of something cool. She had never been that social and didn't really know what people talked about these days.

"Uhgg, this guy called somthin' kept harassing ma saying how he was gonna' cour' mea. Or somthin' li'e tha'."

"Really! Do you like him Merida?" Rapunzel gushed at her new friend being in love.

"No way! He's so egoistic! An' talk a'bou ol' fashion. Gonna cour' ma ass hole!" She shuddered

"Ewww!" Rapunzel resorted. _Ewww indeed_. Elsa thought face scrunching up in a scowl

They continued to chat about their previous lessons while they ate their food.

"Guys do you know any place I can get a job that pays well?" Elsa asked the group. "Mrs Motta said we had to buy our own paints and supplies." She didn't want to ask her adoptive mum and dad, she'd rather earn the money herself.

"Oh well there's this bar: The Snugly Duckling, your eighteen right?" Rapunzel asked sceptically looking her over.

"Ye…"

"Great you'll be able to get a job behind the bar." She clapped her hands

"Umm, Ok. You'll come with me right?" Elsa asked nervously, she wasn't really used to the area and had no idea how this bar would look like or how the people who worked there were.

"Of course!"

"So are ya guy's gonna join and clubs?" Merida asked.

"Oh, I want to join the ice-skating." Elsa said nervously she wasn't the best skater but she had done it for fun many time's it was like her happy place but more like happy activity.

"I think you'd be great." Rapunzel complimented.

"Thank you." Elsa said blushing at the compliment. She didn't get many from the kids from the care home and when she did they were usually sarcastic- she was still getting used to the aspect of compliments and giving them.

"Wha' a'bou ya Rapunzel? I kno' I'm gonna to join the archery club." Merida asked after taking a big bite of her chicken.

"Hmm, I really want to do something musical… oh and join the art club."

"Awesome, what about the choir they're pretty musical?" Elsa suggested.

"Na that seems pretty lame…" Rapunzel said thoughtfully, then an idea came to her and she snapped her figures "Maybe a band or something."

"Punzi' tha' be a good idea! We shou' check da' no'ice board for anythin'." Merida suggested standing up. "I'm finished what about you lots." Elsa nodded and got up while Rapunzel started to stuff her mouth with food.

"Ready!" She said, voice muffled by the food in her mouth.

"Alright, let's go!" Merida said pulling.

They made their way to the notice bored they looked over the entry forms and Elsa signed up for the ice-skating teem sheepishly while Merida signed up for the book club.

"Hey Rapunzel find what you were looking for?" Elsa asked looking over her shoulder.

"I found the art club but I'm not sure about the band there's two here."

"Oh, look that's Jack frost's group and Flynn's init." Elsa said pointing to the Blue and gold one, giving her a knowing look.

"I know but Flynn's in that one!" she squealed.

"Who's Flynn?" Merida asked curious of who was making Rapunzel squeal like that.

"Oh, I saw him today walking down the hall way with swag!" She cheered whooping.

"Om my days you should so sign up. Then you can get close to him!" Merida said not really caring now that she knew it was just a crush.

"Ye" Elsa agreed quietly.

"I know, but what if I'm not good enough." Rapunzel said sheepishly shuffling her feet the floor now becoming very interesting.

"I'm sure you will do fine." Elsa encouraged.

"I'm signing you up for it!" Merida said witting Rapunzel's name down before she could open her mouth to stop her and now it was down in ink.

"Um, Excuse me." Came a voice from behind them. They turned around to see a Chinese girl behind them. "Is the track team here?" She asked.

"Oh yes, it here." Rapunzel said stepping back pointing to a signup sheet. "Isn't this Li Shang's team?"

"Mhh-hmm." She hummed.

"I thought only boys could join." Merida said sceptically.

"Well ye but I'm gonna sneak in, just gotta cut my hair is all." She said proud that she had come up with such a great idea.

"Ok…" The girl wrote her name down and whent off in the direction of the cafeteria.

"'Fa Mulan'" Elsa read out.

"Oh I know her she's a second year here and a real tomboy." Rapunzel said.

"How do you know her?" Rapunzel asked looking over at her friend.

"Facebook." She said as if it were the easiest question to answer in the world.

"Cool, Well the bells about to go we should make our way to the lockers now." Elsa said.

* * *

**Personally I think I over did it with the dialog but I wanted for them to have a girlish kind of talk. Added a new pairing: Aladdin and jasmine. Sorry I would Kristoff in Aladdin's place but he comes in, in chapter four so ye. Plus I think Aladdin and Flynn are made for each other- in a brother sense. Next chapter…**

** Elsa and Jake will interact PROMISE! **

**And this was kind of a filler chapter sorry. -_-**


	3. Chapter 3: Life's not a Fairy Tale

The Academy.

**Boo! Here's the next update! Please review! By the way I wanna get all the other characters paired up before Jack and Elsa so it goes like this Aladdin, Flynn and then Jack.**

**Chapter Three: Life's Not a Fairy Tale.**

It was Friday and Jack hadn't seen Elsa since the crash meeting- literally. He was currently walking down the hall with Aladdin and Flynn on either side of him, he liked to think of them as his posy you know? He tried explain that to the guys but they just fell on the floor laughing calling it a sissy idea and an immensely girly thing to say. Flynn being – As he thought- the mature one watched them roll on the dirty floor laughing.

"Jack!" The boys heard someone holler from behind them. Jack groaned and looked back to see Arora, head of the ice-skating team. Oh he so did not need this.

Clearing his throat he strut over to her while Flynn and Aladdin leaned against the wall enjoying the view of passing girls. Arora was currently at her stall coaxing girls into joining the team.

"Hey babe." He said leaning on the table. Arora giggled slightly.

"Hey yourself," she said pushing his shoulder in a friendly matter. "I haven't seen you in a while where have you been?" she said her voice now just above a whisper. _That was the plan…_

"Babe, you know I'm not allowed to see you over the holidays." _Lie._

"I know it's just I missed you and keeping our relationship a secret is really killing me." She said hurt evident in her voice.

"I know, I know, I feel the same way baby." _Lie._

"You do?" she squeaked out.

"Ye," He said keeping his cool. _Lie._ "But you know if my mum finds out he'll force me to leave the ice hockey team." Ye… that wasn't entirely true you see Jack's mum knew all about his countless encounters with girls. he didn't even know why he came up with that rule, it must have seemed cool not to have a girlfriend over the holidays, were you could hook up with the girls that had long hair, long legs and wore way to much makeup- basically the sluts.

"Ye unfortunately," She sighed casting a glance in the opposite direction, "Any way you better get going, your friends are waiting for you." She sighed pointing over to the two fools waving sweetly at them. Oh God they could be such idiots. Jack rolled his eyes mentally. He didn't want her to think he was rolling his eyes at her as much as he wanted to.

"Forget them, their just jealous they don't have a fit girlfriend like me." He said smirking as he saw a blush paint her already rosy cheeks. "How's about I make it up to you. Date Tuesday night?" _Oh Jack no… can't you just leave it. _

"At the snuggly duckling?"

"Of course!" _No._ She giggled at his fake enthusiasm – not that she knew it was fake.

"I'd love to!" _Damn you._

"Awesome, I'll pick you up at six." _Ahh…_ He said clapping his hands together. "Do you know if your parents will be home?" He asked suggestively._ Please Jack shut up._

"No their out on business till next Friday, we have the house to ourselves." She said giggling. Seriously the amount of giggling that came out of that girl's mouth.

"Cool, see you then babe." He said walking as fast as he could back to his friends. _Fuck! _

"Love you." He heard her say before he ran off to his friends, pretending to not have heard her. Those kind of things made him feel sick, he didn't love her, he didn't even know if he was capable of love and he liked it like that way. If he didn't have a relationship he wouldn't be tied down, he liked to be free and wild. He got to his friends and high fived them.

"So… how was the Missus?" Aladdin teased.

"Not my Missus, she's just a girl I fuck."

Flynn sighed "She pop the 'L' word." He asked.

"Oh, she crossed that line a while ago." Jack laughed.

"You know I kind of feel sorry for her." Aladdin muttered.

"You know, I'm actually starting to believe you're turning soft." Flynn joked.

"Ye… I guess that's what happens when you fall in love." Aladdin said looking of dreamily.

Flynn fake gasped. "In love! How could you cheat on me? _On Jack?_"

"Oh Aladdin my one true love!" Jack said kneeling in front of him hand on his heart. "_How could you_?"

"Shut-up guys, you're making a scene." Aladdin hissed looking around to see girl's snapping photos and giggling to themselves. Then he saw one girl in particular. _Shit!_

"It's what we live for Ali, you should know that by now. Shouldn't he ladies?" Jack asked the crowed. There was a chorus of yes's and a couple of snide remarks from some ongoing boys, which they ignored of course.

"Well ladies I'm glad you enjoyed the show-" Flynn started but he was cut off.

"-But we'll be going now." Aladdin said quickly, picking Jack up from the floor and grabbing Flynn by his sleeve dragging them along.

Jack didn't know what was going on so he just allowed himself to be pulled along by Aladdin along with Flynn- speaking of Flynn he probably knew what was going on- he casted a sideways glance at him nudging him in the ribs.

"What?" He hissed rubbing his side with his free hand. Jack rolled his eyes what a drama queen.

"What's up with Aladdin?" He asked curiosity gleaming in his usual dull eyes.

"Don't know ask him yourself." He said shrugging.

"Fine, whatever." Suddenly Aladdin came to a stop causing Flynn and Jack to nearly topple over him. Jack, realising that they were now at the lockers, yanked his arm out of Aladdin's death grip.

"So why'd you get so pissed when we did our little act Aladdin?" Jack finally asked. He really wanted to hear the answer to that. Aladdin had never acted so hostile towards them while they pulled stunts like that, he usually played along giving the girls an occasional wink or two.

Aladdin looked at him irritation clearly painted across his face. "Because, Jasmine was there."

"So…" Flynn said pushing the subject. So what if jasmine was there it wasn't like him and Jack actually loved him, they were just kidding around.

"So… it was embarrassing. Yesterday at lunch we talked at the dinner table while you were busy lip locking with snow- which by the way is not a thing you should do at the table. Anyway we were talking about things we liked about people and somehow it turned into a what-kind-of-person-you-would-date thing. And I'm nothing like what she described!" He said starting to freak out.

"Oh, really what kind of things did she say?" Eric said opening his locker, a book fell out and onto his foot. He cursed under his breath.

"Oh you know, a gentleman, kind, sweet, loves animals preferably cats, likes cheesy movies, romantic and know all the lyrics to 'Reflection' by Christina Aguilera. Who knows that song of by heart?"

"Ok and you think playing around with your mates is ungentlemanly?" Flynn asked. Jack didn't think so he just saw it as harmless playing around, just like him and the girls he went out with. Just a game.

"Yes!" Aladdin said.

"Ok, whatever you say." Flynn said, then he looked over at Jack seeing him deep in thought. "What you thinking about?"

Jack looked him shocked. "Huh? Oh just what an idiot I am for asking Arora on a date, it will be a miracle if I can get her to shut up." Jack said sighing.

"You know Jack I think Aladdin was right; you shouldn't play that girl she very nice and deserves better." Flynn said rummaging through his locker cursing every time something feel out, his locker had too much junk in it. One day he was gonna clear it out- just not today… or any day soon.

Jack groaned in annoyance.

"Your no better Flynn." He really didn't need both his friends turning soft he'd rather have them absolutely heartless than all gooey and mushy- As horrible as that sounds, but Jack wasn't good with his emotion and he thought he never would be able to control them after the accident...

"Ye but I don't date one and have sex with the other!"

"And there's nothing wrong with turning soft!" Aladdin defended from his current position, with his head stuffed in his locker. Jack looked back at him letting out a small chuckle at what he saw, forgetting about his previous dark thoughts.

"What are you doing in there?" Flynn asked.

"Looking for my maths text book." Aladdin groaned out still searching but to no avail.

"Uhh, man… hate to burst your bubble but maths is tomorrow." Jack leaned against the lockers.

"Ye, ye I know but Jasmine said she would help me out, we're meeting at the cafe down the road after school."

"Ughh, Make sure to ask her out ye?"

"Uhh, maybe…" Aladdin said unsure, he really wasn't sure if Jasmine liked him, it felt more like she tolerated him.

"Come on man if she's teaching maths to an idiot like you there must be some sort of catch." There was always one.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot. Tell him Flynn." Aladdin said. Flynn pointedly ignored him recalling Aladdin's 'Butt' comment on Monday. "Oh my, gosh, you're still upset about the big but joke aren't you?"

"Hmm." Flynn said stubbornly, pulling out a drink from his locker that Jack instantly stole. "Wha-" but he knew better then to argue and left it cursing about a dry throat.

"And why does everything have to be about taking with you why can't someone just give without expecting something in return?" Aladdin asked Jack raising an eyebrow.

"Because life's not a fairy tale." Jack said looking off into the distance a solemn expression coming to his face.

"Oh whatever, aren't you going to get your books?" Flynn asked cutting off Jack's thoughts, he snapped out of his trance and looked at him confused.

"Oh, oh yes." He said quickly realisation filtering over his face.

"Idiot." Aladdin mumbled under his breath, Jack shot him a dirty look.

He turned the dial on his locker, then yanked the stiff the door open with a grunt. "Man they always give me the crap locker."

"That's coz' they know if they gave you a nice one you'd just ruin it." Flynn said with a sigh.

"No I would n- Pftt" Jack blew at a small piece of paper that hit his face half way through his sentence. The piece of paper fell off his face and onto the floor. As he went to pick it up Aladdin jumped in and snatched it off the floor.

"Dude!" Jack groaned "Pass it over." No one ever took anything from the Jack Frost. No. he was always the one doing the steeling. Yes.

"Na-ah-ah. I wanna read this!" Aladdin said. "'Dear Jack,'" Aladdin snorted but continued anyway. "'I thought about going out with you, a lot, and I finally thought why not, so I'll see you at the Snuggly Duckling on Wednesday at 6 like you said. Love Periwinkle. P.s Don't tell any of my friends they'd kill me.'"

"Huh, I thought you dumped her last year." Flynn said thoughtfully.

"Ahh, you see that's the thing… she's kind of good in the sack." He said pulling the 'k' out. It wasn't that bad but Aladdin and Flynn still thought he would go for a new girl. They didn't know Periwinkle personally but if she was good in bed why not?

"Jack don't you think that's kind of low- even for you?" Aladdin asked.

"Ye I know, but I thought I might give her another chance, you know?" he would have gone for that… what was her name again… El- something. Oh. Elsa that's it, he would have gone for her but if his sexy smirk didn't work then he doubted she would fall for his other tricks. She seemed smart.

"Ye, ye." Flynn mumbled he took out his phone to check the time. "We better get going the try outs are going to be in the music room soon." Despite the groups misbehaviour Mr Walter had allowed them to use the music room at lunch- because none of them had a garage.

"Oh that was today…?" Jack asked, he had completely forgot. Stupid Frost.

"Yes dummy and if you wanna be late to your own band audition, be my guest but I'm going now."

"Ye I'm coming." He mumbled under his breath, he really hoped the girls –boys- could sing. He really didn't appreciate getting his ear drums busted. He needed his ears to listen to the small mules he was going to get out of Arora on Tuesday or maybe even Tooth… okay getting a bit side tracked. He looked up to see the guys half way down the hall.

"Hey wait for me!"

* * *

"Elsa pleaseeee!" Rapunzel said looking up at the brunet with puppy dog eyes. _Oh no not again… aghh keep it together. _Elsa looked back into her locker trying to ignore her but she ended looking back at her. _But those eyes!_

"Fine!" She said. She had realised Rapunzel had started to use that look a lot more often now that she knew it worked. And oh boy did it work.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

Elsa laughed, "Ye, ye, but you're so coming to my Ice-skating audition." Elsa pointed at her.

"Ughh, I hate Ice-skater's." Rapunzel moaned.

"Oh come on look at me I'm not all that bad." She gave her a once over a sighed.

"Ye but you're not an Ice-skater."

"Yet." Elsa added wagging a figure at her. _Yet…_ The word rang in her ears, she might actually have a chance at being an Ice-skater! She was so excited she knew she was good at dancing she had been practicing with Rapunzel, and she had said she was amazing!

Everything was going great and it would be the weekends soon. All her friends seemed happy but Merida looked as if she was hiding something from them but Elsa knew better to dig in. She was also going for her job interview today and her the ice-skating try outs were next Friday. Life couldn't be better.

"Anyway we should get going I don't want to be waiting in the line for ever." Rapunzel said desperately bouncing up and down in her spot. "Knowing the girls here there will be tonnes!" She said spreading her arms out.

Elsa laughed at her friend's excitement. "Ok, ok I'm coming." She said pulling her books outa for her next lesson she knew they were going to be there for ages and that she wouldn't have time to go to her locker later. "Come on lets go."

"Finally!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

They started walking down the hall to the music room when an idea popped into Elsa's head. "Rapunzel why don't you like Cheerleaders?" She asked. Rapunzel looked at her eerily she didn't really like talking about it but Elsa was her best friend and she knew she could trust her.

Rapunzel audibly gulped. "Uh, well you see I had this friend; Periwinkle, and in secondary school and she got into cheerleading and stuff and joined the schools ice-skating team…" Rapunzel sighed, it was hard talking about her old friend. "She changed. A lot. She was vain and self-centred and she used to leave me alone at lunch to be with her supposed mate's and..." Her voice cracked "I just don't want that to happen to you." She let a tear slip out and down her cheek but quickly wiped it away hoping Elsa hadn't see it.

Elsa promptly stopped seeing her friend's distress and wrapped her arms around the now sobbing girl. Elsa was still getting used to dealing with other people's emotions and her own. At the care home she felt like an object not a person, living but not alive, like a void of empty space.

"Shhh…" She hushed comfortingly. "I promise I won't ever leave you. And when I make a promise, I never, ever, break that promise." She said. Rapunzel looked up at her unsure. Elsa had never seen her friend so vulnerable, she was always happy and outgoing. She gave her a reassuring smile. "_Ever._"

"Thank you so much Elsa." She cried out wiping the rest of her tears away. "I really needed that." she pulled out of the hug.

Elsa looked at her friend then involuntarily gave of a laugh. Rapunzel looked at the platinum blond as if she were mad.

"What?" Rapunzel asked nervously. What was so funny? Was it her cloths? Elsa had seen them already… "Oh no there's something on my face isn't there?" She said franticly. If something was wrong with her face Flynn wouldn't even spare her a second glance.

Elsa so engrossed with her laughter didn't answer but simply passed Rapunzel a hand mirror she had in her pocket. She snatched the mirror out of her hand and looked into it.

"Oh, my, gosh!" she said trying to rub the excess mascara of her face but to no avail. "Where's the closest bathroom?" Elsa pointed down the hall after she had composed herself. Rapunzel went off in the direction Elsa had pointed to.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She shouted after her.

"Hurry up then!" Rapunzel shouted back, running through the bathroom door.

Once Elsa got there Rapunzel was hunched over the sink, all traces of her previous tears gone. She was reapplying her mascara, groaning every time she messed up. She was rushing so she could get to her auditions quickly, knowing Flynn, Jack and Aladdin their band audition would have so many people lining up for the try-outs the line would be the whole length of the hall way.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"Putting my stupid mascara on." She groaned out slamming her fist down in anger. Her body was still weak from her cry and her hand wouldn't stop shaking.

"Oh can I have some?" She asked hopefully.

"Umm… sure I guess. But hurry." Rapunzel said.

"Thanks" She took the brush out of her hand. Rapunzel anxiously looked at the time on her phone, they really needed to go. Elsa was done quickly. She looked deep into her own eyes through the large mirror. Wow her eyes looked even bigger than before! "How does it look?" Elsa asked.

Rapunzel looked up from her phone and gaped at her. Her eyes were wide with excitement and the mascara made them look even bigger. But not in a bad way.

"Today after school, on your way to the pub interview we are so buying you mascara." Rapunzel stated seriously but kindly. She looked beautiful, if she wore mascara more often she would have all the boy's lying up behind her.

"Really" Elsa was very self-conscious after being made fun of most of her life it was hard to believe all the compliment she had been told. It was getting easier though.

"Of course! But can we go to the auditions now?"

"Sure!" Rapunzel grabbed her sleeved arm pulling her along to the music room.

* * *

"Flynn don't look now but I think Gothel's auditioning next." Jack said cringing over the name.

"You mean the Gothel?" Flynn asked anxiously. He knew Gothel could sing but the thing was she was this manipulative Goth girl no one liked, they all called her a witch because of her dark habits. Don't get me wrong she was beautiful and all… just not very pleasant. But the biggest problem about her was she was Flynn's ex-girlfriend.

"Yep!" Aladdin laughed from his seat. He felt like he was an x-factor judge. "It was nice knowing ya."

"Oh come on it's not that bad." Jack said trying to reason with him.

"Not that bad remember what she did to me when I broke up with her?" Flynn shiver at the thought. He had walked into his class ready for his maths exam. But when he looked around he didn't recognise anyone and everyone was speaking some unknown language.

And then the two days later his body felt like lead. He couldn't even pick up his leg properly.

"Oh come on Flynn we both know that you accidently walked onto a Greek class when you lost your contacts." Jack said, Aladdin snorted.

"Ok… Well what about my body feeling like lead!"

"You ran an 8 miles for charity the day before," Aladdin said.

Flynn looked dumbstruck he didn't remember running 8 mile's_ ever_. "I have never ran 8 miles in my life."

Aladdin and Jack both looked at each other sheepishly. "You tell him." Aladdin said to Jack.

"What! It was you're idea you tell him!"

"No you!" Aladdin shouted back.

"Tell me what!" Flynn interrupted.

"Jack drugged you." They said in unison except Jack said Aladdin had don't it.

"You did what!"

"Well ye I… I mean we… needed the money and I was sure as hell not gonna run and neither was Aladdin so we drugged you _a little_ to make you run."

"Oh, my, gosh I can't believe you guys!"

"Excuse me, if your quite finished boy's." Came a sharp voice from the front of the room. Evil yet harmonic.

"It's Gothel isn't it?" Flynn asked keeping his head to the side refusing to look at her. Both of his friends were already looking over at her.

"Yep." Aladdin whispered to him.

"Shit!"

"Gothel my friend! What a surprise!" Jack announced standing up clapping his hands together smiling slightly. Gothel however looked unimpressed.

"Cut the crap Jack." She hissed.

Jack growled at her, no one ever told him 'to cut the crap' "Now look here-"

"Why don't you just sing for us?" Aladdin said quickly stopping Jack from making the worst decision; cussing a witch.

"Hmm, whatever." She looked over at her ex and waved at him. "Hey Flynn." She said sweetly.

Flynn slowly rotated his head to look at her giving her a weary smile. "Hey Gothel." He said lifting up his hand. She smiled again, maybe just a bit too sweetly making Jack shudder. He had never liked her, she was probably the only girl in the school he wouldn't sleep with, and that was saying something.

She sucked in a deep breath and started belting out the lyrics of the final count down. Really, _really_ loud. Jack had to cover his ears. On the other hand Flynn and Aladdin seemed unfazed. Oh no she was going to pop his ear drums. Shit! He need to get out- and fast.

Jack stood up abruptly and rushed out, face red, bumping into some one. "Fuck! What's your!-"Jack looked up to see the same girl he had bumped into on Monday. What was her name again he was thinking about it before. The smart or naïve one. Elsa! That's it.

"Oh it's you again." It wasn't a hurtful tome more like a surprised one.

"Ye it's me." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "So… are you here to audition?" He asked.

"What? Oh, no I'm just here for a friend!" She said quickly.

"Ok cool." He looked into her eyes noticing how big they looked. They were beautiful… _what!_ "Your eyes seem bigger than before." He said. They were weren't they? Or was his mind just playing tricks on him?

"Oh, I just put some mascara on is all?" What? She wasn't wearing any mascara before then she probably didn't wear make-up at all.

"You mean you weren't wearing make-up when we first meet!" He asked shocked. Her skin was flawless.

"Umm… no why?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side, causing a strand of white hair to fall over her eye. She was so cute!

"Uh no reason just you have really nice skin." Oh he was so good at complimenting.

"Thanks I guess." She looked down a blush painting her cheeks. They stood there a while before Jack broke the silence.

"Umm… well I have to-"

"Ye me too-"

"See you another time." He said backing away.

"Ye!" She said smiling brightly tucking a stray piece of her gorgeous hair behind her ear.

He walked back to the music room trying his best not to look back. Once he got to his destination Flynn pounced on him.

"Dude! Where were you?" he said "This brunette chick just blew the roof off! What was her name again Aladdin?"

"Rapunzel."

"Oh ye, I thought she was perfect and seeing as you two weren't even paying attention most of the time I picked her." Flynn shrugged. "Plus she's hot."

"Isn't she a first year?" Aladdin stood up from his seat shaking his head.

"Ye so, she was still buff."

"Ok, I'll trust your good judgement, now the bells about to go so it's time for us to go." Jack picked his books and heading to his class the others trailing behind him.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the follows and fav's can we get some more review in? Much appreciated and I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Job Interview and Hans

**The Frozen Academy**

**…Can't stop listening to the Loyal by Chris brown! _Why give a bitch you're inch when she rather have nine?_**

**Here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Job Interview and Hans.**

Elsa wasn't particularly ecstatic about her job interview, she had never had a job before and working behind the bar sounded kinda terrifying.

Rapunzel was jumping about in the bus. _Well at least some ones excited _she thought. Elsa was looking from side to side to see if anyone was staring at the over excited girl. "Rapunzel calm down," She half-whispered, half-laughed trying to calm the brunette down. "People are starting to stare!"

Rapunzel was brought back to earth by Elsa's desperate voice. She looked around the bus noticing that people were in fact staring. "Oppp's." She giggled nervously. "It's just that I'm so excited!" She said accentuating the word 'Excited' an octave to high.

"For what?" Elsa laughed.

"For you!" She exclaimed clapping her hands together earning her more dirty looks from the people in the bus.

"I've never had a job before." Elsa leaned against one of the yellow bars in the bus and sighed. "I bet it will be dreadful."

"I'm sure it will ok, you know Tiana from food Tec?" Elsa nodded. "Well she works there with some other girls from our school." Rapunzel shrugged, she hadn't met them before they usually stayed to herself at school. She did however know one of them had a boyfriend called Hans.

Hans was the bad boy of the school along with some other boy's- Not the Jack Frost kind of bad boy but the bad, bad, bad more like man bad boy type. He was known for his cigarette breathe and crooked grin, apparently he sold drugs at the nearby school ally way. Obviously not many people knew about that including Anna but Rapunzel having a knack for knowing everything and everyone, knew all about it.

"Wow really? I'll probably make some knew friend's." Elsa said unenthusiastically.

"Come on this is out stop." Rapunzel said tugging on Elsa's Light blue jumper. She had to say blue really suited her- and so did mascara, reminding Rapunzel that they had to pick some up at the drug store. Once they were out of the bus Rapunzel reminded Elsa about it. "Oh, and there's a drug store right next to the pub where we can get you mascara."

"Really? Ok, I bumped into Jack again and he said my eyes looked 'Big'. Is that a compliment or an insult?" Elsa asked her as they walked down the street. She still hadn't figured that out yet, Jack didn't have a scowl on his face like the people on the bus had, so she had taken that as a good sign- Not that she cared either way.

Rapunzel thought for a moment "Did he look surprised or was he like 'Wow back up!'?" She pushed her hands out.

'Wow back up'? Elsa didn't think that was his expression, he was more startled- but in a good way. "Umm, I think he looked surprised."

"Well I'd say it was a compliment, not that I would know." Rapunzel shrugged. She thought Jack and Elsa would make the cutest couple ever; but of course that wasn't up to her. Elsa wasn't even remotely interested in boys all together and Jack was a player who never settled for anyone.

They continued to walk down the street in a comfortable silence. Rapunzel thinking about her auditions at lunch; she truly hoped she had got the part but she would find out on Monday, and to tell the truth she couldn't wait.

On the other hand Elsa was thinking about what she would do for her art project she had, had some ideas. She loved draw and painting so thought she could do a portrait of herself covered in ice or in a blue and white ice dress- of course she wasnt as good as her friend Rapunzel but it would have to suffice.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel snapped her fingers in front of the girls face.

"Huh?"

"Come on the drug store's here." She pointed at a blue shop in front of them.

They walked into the store and started to browse the various mascaras on sale. After what seemed to be an hour in witch was only ten minutes Elsa had finally found the mascara she wanted. While in the shop Rapunzel got side tracked and was curious about the other products on sale.

Once they paid for the mascara they left on their way to the bar.

"I can't believe you've never worn makeup before! "Rapunzel exclaimed as they neared their destination.

"Ha, ye I never really had a need to." Elsa replied. At the care home even if she were the most prettiest girl ever she would never even been given a second glance.

"Where have you been all your life under a rock?" She laughed. Elsa's cheeks flared bright red and she gave of an uneasy laugh that sounded more like a choke.

"Ye something like that." She tried to laugh to cover up her lie- and she thanked God that Rapunzel was far too into her joke to hear the tremble in her voice.

"Ha anyway were here." Elsa looked up from the ground to see a small pub. She read the sign that read 'The Snuggly Duckling'.

"Ok it doesn't seem too bad." She was led to the front door by Rapunzel. When she entered a gasp of horror left her lips. There were thugs and ruffian's lining the pubs counters and tables. "Ok, I take that back! Are you sure this is the place?" She said nervously.

"Sure it is, don't worry about these guys their all softies on the inside." Rapunzel soothed.

"Uh-Hu." Elsa she said sheepishly. She then walked in timidly looking from side to side as if one were to strike her she would see it coming and block the attack. She walked up the counter with Rapunzel who hit the small golden bell.

_Ting. _

She laughed at the sound and rang it a couple more times.

_Ting. Ting. Ting_

Soon a girl with ginger hair much like Mrs Motta's came to the counter only this girl had a stipe of white hair. Rapunzel promptly pulled her hand back to her side's as to not get caught.

"Hi how can I help you?!" She said cheerfully and Elsa couldn't help but feel a little bit of Deja-vu.

"Hi, I'm here for the job interview." She said.

"Oh! You must be Elsa!" She squealed bouncing ever so slightly on her feet. "I'm Anna." They smiled at each other.

"Yep that's me." Elsa tucked a stay piece of hair behind her ear. Rapunzel sensing that they would probably want to get on with the interview taped Elsa's shoulder making her turn around.

"Oh, are you going now?" She asked smile faltering slightly. This made Rapunzel feel kind of bad and hesitated to answer.

"Yes, Sorry but my dad said I had to be back before half four and its four now so…" She trailed off.

"Oh ok I'll see you tomorrow." Elsa waved her off as she made her way to the door.

"Ye see you tomorrow!" Rapunzel shouted back, once she had left Elsa turned around to see that Anna was no longer there but with some red haired guy with side burns getting a bit to comfrey with her.

"Hans not here!" She heard Anna whisper. Hans had grabbed her ass and was now palming it. "Hans stop!"

Elsa looked around to see if anyone was looking but everyone was either too drunk to care or too into their conversations to notice, so she decided to step in.

"Hey!" She shouted. "What do you think you're doing?!" She surprised herself with the anger in her voice but she decided she liked it.

Both Hans and Anna's head's snapped up to her, Elsa shrank a bit at the glare she was getting from the red head; it was the kind the care workers had used to scold her. Never the less she kept her hold on the situation.

"I asked you a question!" Anna held an expression of shock she barely knew this girl and she was standing up for her. Hans let go of Anna and walked over to Elsa.

"Who do you think you are?" He growled. Elsa caught a whiff of his breath and scowled at the smell of smoke. That however did not waver her newly found courage.

"I'm Elsa Arendelle." She said firmly. Hans raised his hand to strike the incompetent girl. Elsa clenched her eyes shut reading herself for the blow, but it never came. She opened her clenched eyes to see a dark hand clutching the boy's wrist.

"Enough Hans we both know it wouldn't do well to strike a girl with your reputation." A voice said that she remembered to be Tiana's. Hans growled ripping his hand out of Tiana's vice like grip.

"This is none of your concern Tiana."

"Oh no?" She questioned. "I think it is, I'm in charge of the employee's here and it seems you're threatening one."

"This work's here." He said pointing to Elsa. Tiana had, had just about enough of his stinking attitude.

"Yes! She does!" She fumed. _What?_.

"Oh sorry then _misses_." He said sarcastically to Elsa, she just glared.

"You'd better be." She said. Hans looked at her again and started to make a move that Tiana promptly stopped.

"Leave now and don't come back." Tiana ordered rolling her eyes and kissing her teeth. Hans growled like a dog and turned away.

"With pleasure." He then looked at Anna. "Don't call me I'll call you." He said roughly, she nodded quickly and looked away. Hans grunted and left slamming the door behind him.

A Blond haired girl rushed over to Anna hugging her tight whispering soft nothing's into her ear. _Oh, so that must be another employee._ Elsa thought. She turned to Tiana who had slumped up against the counter.

"Thanks for that." Elsa took a seat on a bar stool.

Tiana looked up and smiled. "No problem." She said then she realised who she was talking to and piped up. "Hey you're Elsa aint ya?"

"Yep that's me."

"Oh I love you cooking." Elsa cocked her head to the side in confusion. Tiana realising what she had just said blushed. "I mean- What I meant to say-" She sighed she wasn't getting anywhere with this. "You're food just smelt so nice and it was just sitting there and oh I don't know I guess I had a _bit_."

Elsa smiled and laughed at the girl. "Oh I try." She said shyly "And about you eating my food that's totally fine, actually I had a bit of yours too." She added laughing.

"Oh, I hope it was good."

"Most defiantly in was total bliss." She looked relived "I'm just glad you're not angry at me." She sighed.

"Of course not." Tiana said reassuringly. The two laughed for a while until Tiana started to talk.

"So I haven't asked why you are here- not to be rude." She added.

"Oh right I was talking to Anna about the interview." Elsa said a small blush painting her cheeks.

"Oh my now I remember," She tapped her chin with her finger. "Well if you're brave enough to stand up to Hans, then you've got the job, plus you're a great cook."

Elsa looked up startled by what the girl had just said "Really?" She Asked.

"Yep." She replied with a sideways nod.

"So when do a start?" She Smiled

* * *

Jack was making his way over to the Snuggly Duckling, Rapunzel had been chosen and he was relived they finally had a singer for their band. Jack was walking- yes walking, he knew if he brought his truck he would have to give Tooth a ride home and it was a waste of petrol plus he didn't really want to show her his bed room and had rather go to hers if it ever got that far.

Once he reached the bar he found a two seated table at the back, that way if any of his other girlfriends came they wouldn't see him with another girl. He glanced at his stolen watch; it was five forty-five and Tooth would be here in fifteen minutes.

He always came to dates early that way he could make his date feel guilty for making him wait so long even if they were on time. That way he could coax them to coming to bed with him easy. Work's 99.9% of the time.

So he sat back and relaxed.

* * *

Elsa was working in the kitchen frying orders and putting together burgers, it wasn't really her expertise but she was having fun.

"Hey Elsa let me take over you seem a bit… tired." It was Bella she didn't really know about her and whenever she tried to start a conversation with her, she would always work around the questions fired at her.

"Uh, ok." To tell the truth she was feeling a bit tired and hot. "Thanks'." She pulled her apron over her head and passed it over to the Brunette. Whipping the sweet of her fore head she walked out to be greeted by Anna.

"Hey Elsie', can I call you that?" She asked quickly. Elsa laughed at her nervousness.

"Sure." She clapped her hands together.

Anna sighed. "Any way I haven't really thanked you for what you did with Hans." She whisper looking to the floor. She then looked up and smiled. "It gave me the courage to break it up with him."

"It's no problem really. I didn't like the way he was treating you." Elsa said angrily remembering the events of Friday.

"Ye me too." She said smile faltering.

"Ey Elsa come and take table twelve's order!" She heard Tiana holler at her from kitchen window.

"Sure thing!" She shouted back, she looked over to Anna. "Talk to you later." Then she ran off to take table twelve's order.

As she approached the table she saw Jack sitting there. She was about to run over and greet him but as she walked closer she noticed he was having a conversation with a girl with multi-cloured hair. _Probably on a date. _She thought.

She arrived at the table and pulled out her pad of paper and black pen.

"You know, that top looks so sexy on you." She heard Jack say seductively as he shuffled closer to the girl who promptly giggled. Elsa blushed and took a step back letting them finish the moment.

"I bet it looks even sexier off." She saw Jack lean in closer and whisper in her ear while fiddling with the zip that whent up the middle of the top. _Okay I think that's enough_. Elsa thought as she cleared her throat.

"Hi! Are you ready for me to take your order?" She asked politely.

Without even looking up he gave his order to her. "I'll have a veggie burger and the lady will have…" He pondered for a second "A salad." He said finally.

"Are you a vegetarian?" the girl asked shocked.

Jack shrugged, "Ye I just hate that they torture animals for food." He said sadly. Elsa smiled she hadn't known he was a vegetarian it was kinda cute.

"Me too, I hate it that they use animal to make products to, I guess you could say I'm a vegan." She said watching him lovingly.

"I know!" he exclaimed.

Elsa cleared her throat again "Drink's" she asked. That was the whole reason she was still here.

Still not looking up he answered 'Peach ice tea.' Elsa caught the gleam in his companion's eyes and wasn't gonna stick around for any more lovey dove-y stuff.

She stalked back over to the counter were Hookhand the bar owner was passing him the pad of paper. "Hey hooky I'm gonna go home now ok!" Elsa wved making her way to the front door.

"Sure just be careful girly." He warned waving his hook at her. "And I want you back here at 4 tomorrow."

Elsa smiled, "Sure thing." She replied.

* * *

As Elsa neared her house she saw someone knocking on the door. They had a strong well-built figure giving of the impression that it was in fact a man. She walked closer, now closer she could see that the boy was blond.

"Umm, excuse me how can I help you?" She asked, the boy jumped up obviously not expecting her to be there.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Uh, I was wondering if this is where the Arendelle's live." He glanced at the piece of paper in his hand then back at the door.

"Oh, yes they do live here I'm their daughter." She said smiling at the boy.

"Ah! See you must be the famous Elsa Uncle and Aunty have told me much about you!" He replied smiling back out streching a hand for her to shake of which she gladly accepted.

"Wait did you say Unc-" She started but was cut off by the door opening to reveal her mother.

"Oh! Krissy your early we were expecting you tomorrow." She exclaimed hurrying them inside of the house.

"Hey Aunty, Fathers Business was rushed to tomorrow so I had to take the 6 o'clock train here." He said sheepishly. "Sorry for the late notice."

"Oh that's no problem at all," She then looked over at her daughter. "Ah, and I see you've meet Elsa?"

"Yes outside actually."

"Elsa wait in the living room I forgot to tell you my brother's son was coming to stay here." She quickly ushered her into the living room.

Elsa took her bag of and put in next to the arm chair that she promptly sat in. She couldn't help think about that boy; her cousin, she hadn't even know she hadn't even had a family few months before and now she had her new parents and a cousin.

Soon after her mother came back with the boy at her elbow. "Now darling," She started as she took a seat on the sofa with the boy. "This is your cousin Kristoff and he will be staying with us until the end of this year."

"Oh this is great," she said then looked over at Kristoff. "Are you a first year like me?" She asked cocking her head to the side. Kristoff laughed at the unintended compliment.

"I'm flattered but no, I'm a third year." He laughed.

Her mother interrupted their conversation by saying that dinner would be severed soon and it would do best if Elsa showed Kristoff around and show him the guest room where he would be staying for the duration of his stay.

Elsa couldn't help but think of how cute Kristoff would look with a certain red head she knew maybe they would go well together, they were quite different, personality wise but everyone says opposites attract right? Plus she could do with something to do apart from school work.

So at dinner Elsa asked the question that would decide whether on not they would go well together or not.

"So Kristoff?" She asked at the table. Kristoff looked up from his soup and smiled.

"Yes?"

Elsa propped her head in her palms elbows on the table. "What kind of girl's are you into?" She asked innocently wide eyed.

He gave of a low laugh. "Well…"

* * *

**Sorry this was a bit shorter than usual I've also run out of per written chapter so don't expect this story to be updated very often probably every one to two weeks. Thanx and don't forget to review. **


	5. Chapter 5: Player's Get Caught

**The Frozen Academy.**

**Some time's when I'm writing I just want to skip ahead to the good bits planned but then I'm stuck building up the plot and I swear this is the last build up chapter, after this is when the real flirting and getting the girl come in. I have 1 cheesy chat up line but it not mine I had to look it up and I thought this one was kinda cool.**

**Here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Player's get Caught.**

* * *

The next day Elsa was on point, jumping from table to table taking orders and passing them on to Anna who gladly took them. She had organized a blind date for Anna and Kristoff and to tell the truth Anna seemed more enthusiastic about it then her.

Anna and she had made up good bond. Anna and Elsa had become quick friends and spent most of the day talking. Soon Anna had to go back to making the meals so Elsa was left doing nothing.

Then she saw Arora the Ice-skating captain walk in with a boy stuck to her hip. She was going to say hello and tell her she was going to join but she was on a date, and from the many romance movies she had watched they needed 'alone time.'

It was kind of depressing, everyone was dating, Rapunzel had been asked out by Flynn today at band practice and she had called Elsa up to tell her the good news. Even Merida was with Hiccup even if she didn't know it. She probably hasn't even realised that He had a crush on her

Once again she was asked to take table twelve's order and she was surprised to see the boy that Arora had walked in was Jack Frost. _Another date? I thought that other girl was his girlfriend. _Elsa thought as she approached cautiously.

"Hello Can I take your order." And just like yesterday he didn't even look up. He scanned over the menu and then set it down looking into his date's eyes.

"Elle aura un low fat salad et en protein shake." Elsa raised an eye brow what did he just say. From her knowledge Elle meant her and the rest was in English so she wrote it down. She had to say though French sounded amazing on his tongue.

"Uh… French is such a turn on." She hears Arora growl and suddenly she's closer to him, running a finger down his chest.

"And you sir?" she asked again feeling a blush crawl up her neck

"I'll have a burger and fries. Coke." He replies not looking away from Arora even once who was smiling suggestively at him fingering her napkin.

"Ok." She stalked of back to the kitchen and pined up the order for Anna to make. She slumped against the counter sighing. Looking at the clock she realised her shift was almost over so took her apron off leaving all of the confusion on the counter along with her apron.

* * *

The next time she saw Jack he was on another date with another woman. Same table. Same time, and surprisingly same Blue hoodie.

It was also the next day.

Wow he sure got around. Was it like a new trend to have three girlfriends? Truthfully she didn't know but she was going to find out. Today she didn't even bother look at the girl who he was with all she knew was she had white hair just like her and her dress was too small for her.

Tiana ran up to her patting her back while she tried to catch her breath. "Girl, I need to go, family problems." She took another deep breath. "Take my shift?"

Elsa wasn't sure she would have to tell her mum and she was hoping to spend some time with Kristoff- get to know him better. "Sure!" well there goes her plans. "Now go." Tiana looked up unsure. "Go!" Elsa smiled pushing the girl along.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed rushing to the door bag dragging behind her. "I owe you one" She raised one figure and left through the door.

Elsa breathed out a shaky laugh and promptly collapsed onto the counter, now she'd be arriving home at seven instead of six. One hour wasn't that much right? She pulled out her phone and texted her mum.

_'Be home 7:30. Took a friends shift. Family problems._'

She waited for a response but seeing none after a while she pocketed the phone and whent into the kitchen to see what Anna was up to. "Hey you ok in here." She called out.

"Uh… Fine you need anything?" Came Anna's reply as she flipped a burger before it burnt. Elsa didn't really need anything she just came in because she was bored, might as well tell her something.

"Ye, um I took Tiana's shift so I'm gonna leave at seven like you lots." She picked up a spoon and looked at her reflection. Seeing her face was distorted in the curve she started to make funny faces.

"Really where do you live?" Anna asked quickly putting together another burger and placing it on the kitchen window for Elsa to take.

"On Frost road you?" Elsa placed the spoon down after becoming board with it. Her phone vibrated and she took it out of her apron pocket reading the text.

_'Ok dear, get home safe.'_

She quickly typed back an 'I will' before turning back to Anna who was now at the salad tabled cutting up tomatoes. "Cool! I live there too, we should totally walk home together oh and Belle lives' just down the street on Book road." She threw some salad into the sink and began to wash them glancing back at Elsa to see her answer.

"Great, sounds good well see you soon." She smiled brightly after getting a nod from Bella as she picked up the waiting burger and fries.

"Um, Elsa could you get table twelve's order my hand are full." Belle asked lifting up her full hands for Elsa to see. Nodding she waved bye to Anna and left the kitchen. To her not so surprise it was Jack Frost's date. She quickly grabbed a menu for a couple next to them who didn't seem to have one.

Walking over the blond haired girl seemed to get more familiar; blue mini dress blond hair in a bun. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she had an idea. Arriving at the table her idea was now no longer an idea but reality. Periwinkle was there. Rapunzel had shown her a picture they day of her auditions. Squeaking she pulled the menu up over her lips and nose only showing her eyes.

She really didn't want to talk and it was a nice surprise to see Peri there even though she didn't know her personally. Before she could open her mouth Jack started talking.

"My magic watch tells me you're not wearing any panties." Why did this always happen to her? The two time's she had come here she was always stuck in between Jack and his date flirting.

Peri raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow but contradicted his statement anyway. "Oh, But I am wearing a pair."

Jack glanced back at his watch. It didn't look magic, anyone could tell you that, but he still continued. "Oppp's, must be an hour to fast." He smirked seductively but then turned it into a lop-sided grin flashing his pearly white's. Peri brought a hand up to her checks as they burned red and Elsa let out a snort. It was kind of funny.

"Excuse me sir is something funny." Someone asked. Sir? Did she look like a man? But then she realised she was covering her face, he could only see the short trim in the front as her hair was in a braid and to tell the truth her apron did cover her bust plus a black t-shirt and loose jeans dint help. Clearing her throat she tried her best impression of a man's voice.

"No, no just remembered something a friend said."

Jack shrugged but then his eyes narrowed. "Hey, have I seen you before?" He moved his head closer trying to get a better look. "School maybe?"

"No!" Elsa waved an arm keeping a tight hold on the menu that still cover the bottom of her face. "No, never seen you in my life!" She said quickly keeping her manly façade up. She looked over at Peri who seemed to be eyeing her suspiciously. Elsa cleared her throat obviously unconfutable.

"So… orders?"

"Oh yes burger and fries. Coke." Again. She nodded and looked pointedly at Peri who was still eyeing her.

"The same." She said raising her eyebrow again.

"Ah great." She squeaked out breaking her façade, her eyes widened and she cleared her throat again correcting herself. "I mean- Cool." She said back in her manly voice, that didn't sound to convincing any more. She was about to leave when Jack grabbed her elbow making her jerk back.

"I'm sure I've seen you before." He said, determined to get to crack this knowing feeling twisting in his stomach- date or no date. She pulled out of his grip menu still covering her face.

"I-I'm sorry but I-I don't know y-you." She stuttered manly voice wavering on the edge of braking. He was about to push on but Peri grabbed his arm stopping him.

"It's ok let's just get on with our date, it was going so great." She said glaring at Elsa who shrunk behind her menu even more.

"Ye." He said reluctantly still looking at the so called waiter. He then turned to his date and repeated himself more enthusiastically, smirking. "Ye."

Backing away Elsa scampered away forgetting about the couple without a menu, she got to the counter in record time placing the menu back in the stack. She glanced at the wall clock 45 minutes to go.

The next half an hour went by as a blur jumping from table to table, smiling politely and taking orders was part of the whole routine. Sometime she came across a family with a baby that was so cute and she stayed back and chatted with them awhile. Jack had left in a hurry with his date, arm securely around her waist, Peri giggling.

"Hey." Elsa shrieked jumping out of her skin not expecting any company and turned to see who it was.

"Oh Belle I didn't see you there, where's Anna?" She laughed nervously fiddling with stay pieces of thread from her apron.

Belle gave an apologetic smile. "She finishing just finishing up then we can go. Ok?"

Elsa nodded and looked down at her hands then back up at Belle's smiling face. "Umm… Can I ask you something?" Belle nodded. "So is it normal for a boy to have three girl friends?" She gazed up hopefully.

"Uh… No. where did this come from." Belle asked raising an eyebrow at the peculiar question.

"It's just this boy from school- Jack Frost- Has come for the past three days with a different girl each time." She sighed and slummed in her bar stool "and I just don't know why."

"Oh honey, I've heard of Jack he's a player he's not dating them he's just trying to get them into bed." She said sympathetically. "I would stay away from him if I were you."

A cheery voice brought them back from their conversation. "Hey ready to go?" she asked bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Hookhand said he was gonna lock up later so we can go now."

"Ye let me just grab my thing." Elsa said hurrying to the back room where she picked up her back pack and Belle's satchel, ready to go. She rushed out passed Belle her bag and they all left for home.

* * *

"Guess what I found out yesterday."

It was break and Merida, Elsa and Rapunzel were all sitting at a picnic bench in the field apples in their mouths.

Rapunzel looked up from her phone and over to Elsa. "What?" She asked pocketing her phone.

"Jack Frost is a player!" She said throwing her hands up in the air. "Belle told me yesterday, you know the one I work with." Both nodded "And to top it off guess who I saw him with!"

"Who?" Merida asked jumping into the conversation. "Is it someone we know?"

Elsa nodded. "I saw him with Periwinkle!"

"What! Who else did you see him with?" Rapunzel asked frantically trying to piece thing together, on the other hand Belle just sat there gaping.

"I saw him with Arora and some other girl with multi coloured hair."

"That's it I'm going to expose the shit out of that little ass wipe!" Merida exclaimed jumping up book intact. Rapunzel snorted at the use of bad language.

"Wow. I've never herd you curse like that." She laughed clapping her hands in approval.

Elsa nodded her head shocked at her friend's outburst.

"Well I know both the girls Elsa was talking about and I'm not gonna stand my friends getting played by the same guy." She said sitting back down. "Come lunch, I'm gonna tell all three of those girls about that Flynn rider." She spat. Talk about PMSing.

"Go girl!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"'Go girl!' What?" They heard from behind them, causing all girls to jump in surprise.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel jumped on him hugging him tightly before he could say anything. "What are you doing here?" She questioned.

Flynn laughed wrapping an arm around her waist securely. Elsa eyed his arm suspiciously thinking it was a bit low her mother had told her to never let a boy touch your bust or your butt and that hand was riding on the line of hip and butt. "Well the boys have football after school on Thursdays and I thought I would tell you there was no band practice."

"Oh ok, thank you." She kissed his cheek lightly blushing slightly. Flynn smiled letting go of her.

"Ha, so I gotta go I'll see you later," He said quickly then nodded to the other girls. "Girls." They smiled at him and he left but not before giving Rapunzel a light kiss.

They all sat down again, they had five minutes before they had to go so made the most of it. "So what's happening later?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Well… I'm going over to his to study," She looked up from her hands blushing slightly and Merida raised an eyebrow. "Oh my, nothing like that get your mind out the gutter." She said blushing bright red slapping her gently. "He a third year and he said he would help me in English. Gosh"

Elsa smiled. "Ok but be careful."

"I will and you know what?"

"What?"

"I can't wait till lunch."

* * *

Jack was running around like a mad man trying to find Aladdin and Flynn. Boy did he have something to tell them and it was not good! Not good at all. As her rushed down the hall people stared at his bruised cheek, God damn it was burning like hell. Like hell these girls could slap.

He passed the lockers and saw three girls laughing so loud tears were pouring from their eyes he remember one to be that white haired chick he had bumped into, but shit he needed to find his friends like now!

"Hey Jack!"

He turned around so fast he nearly tripped over his own feet, he saw Aladdin and Flynn standing there cheeks flushed slightly from the mound of laughing they had been doing.

"Oh my God, guys I've been looking all over for you!" He exclaimed running over to them tugging at his leather jacket other hand holding his burning cheek. "You'll never believe what happened to me!"

Aladdin snorted like he had heard something funny "Oh we know! The whole school knows." He said gesturing around him. Jack stood there gaping.

"What do you mean the whole school knows?" He shouted earning him look's from around the hall way. "It just happened like 10 minutes ago!"

"Well when someone –For example Jack Frost- Gets slapped in the face three time's people are gonna want to know."

"Shit! My whole reputation is fucked up!" Jack slammed his foot into the locker beside him. Flynn placed a hand on his friends back.

"Dude don't worry all you have to do is find a hot date." He said grinning, that's all you had to do to get popular sleep with the hottest chick you can find.

"I thought you were against me playing girls!" He exclaimed sinking to the floor back against his locker. Aladdin joined him putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Well ye, but were not hanging around with a loser." He put his hand up get a high five from Flynn but it never came so he covered it up by waving at a random girl across the hall who then fanned herself.

Flynn cleared his throat and tapped his chest, "What he means is you don't have to play her," Jack looked up, were they implying what he thought they were? "You could actually get to know her." Great.

Then something no one expected to happen, happened. Jack busted out in loud laughs. Flynn and Aladdin looked at each other and started to laugh along awkwardly. No one knew how long it lasted but Jack abruptly stopped and glared at them standing up and brushing his self-off.

"No."

"Oh come on!" Aladdin cried standing up too. "Why not?"

"Because I don't do relationships." Jack sighed getting his books from his locker.

"Do you want to get your reputation back?" Flynn questioned slamming Jack's locker in his face. "Because if not we can all start calling you Jackson or maybe even Jacklyn." Hearing the name's Jack jumped up and looked around frantically to see if anyone heard.

"Dude! Not here!" Flynn shrugged and Aladdin sniggered from behind him. Jack glared back at him. "Fine but I'm picking."

"Uh-uh no you don't we'll pick we all know you're gonna go for the first blond you see." Aladdin laughed patting his friends back, Jack shrugged him off and scowled folding his arms over his chest.

"Fine be unpopular for the rest of college life. That fine with me." Flynn sang walking of slowly. Jack sighed loud enough for him to hear and Flynn turned around. "So you in?"

"Yes but I swear to God if you set me up with someone from the poetry club." he walked closer to Flynn looking him in the eye. "I. Will. Kill. You." He threatened jabbing him in the chest with each word.

"Ha we wouldent dream of it would we Aladdin."

"Nope." He said grinning wolfishly at Jack.

"Better start looking then." Jack sighed today was going to be a long day. Well what was left of it. He went back to going through his locker when he heard a large shriek, spinning around he saw the two of the girl from the small group he had seen laughing their hearts out before. Wasn't there one more?

They were huddled around someone he couldn't quite make out but from what he could see they seemed like they had dropped all their things on the floor and from the shriek he knew it was a girl. What a clutz. Then something caught his eye.

"Hey Flynn isn't that your girlfriend." He pointed out a girl who was helping the fallen girl. Why couldn't he see her face? Oh ye her back was to him.

"She not my girlfriend." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Yet."

The one floored girl stood up with flushed cheeks probably embarrassed from the whole ordeal. Wait wasn't that the white haired chick? Elsa? His eyes caught hers, but she quickly looked away picking up the last of her books. It was her he couldn't forget hair that snow white.

Absolutely beautiful… _Wait what!_

He shook his head to get the thoughts out and turned back to his locker. His friends must have seen the whole transfer because they started whispering to each other. After a minute or so he was ready and so were Flynn and Aladdin. Both of them smiling smugly at him.

"What?"

They laughed high fiving each other. "I think we've found our girl."

* * *

**Oh now he has to try and win her over! I just want to thank you for all the review and Follow and fav's they mean a lot. I love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting her Attention

** The Frozen Academy.**

**Well I'm an idiot, I can never update on time! ;0 I'm so sorry! I give you permission to never believe my update promises. This is going to be 10 chapter's sorry if you think that's to short but from the way it's looking that's about the right length although it might be a bit longer. Don't know. Also chapters are gonna be considerably shorter now. And with that here we go…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Getting her Attention.**

* * *

"Ok so remember the three steps?"

Jack groaned, they had gone over these three stupid ways to get a girl a million times. "Yes… But when have I ever used this?" he exclaimed.

Flynn gave him a stern look that made Jack cower behind Aladdin.

"Fine!" he said exasperatedly. "One. Get her attention. Two. Ask her out. Three. Ask her to be yours. Bla, bla, bla." He didn't even know why he was doing this usually he would just go up to a girl that was staring at him and kiss her against the lockers. He didn't see why she was any different. "Tell me again why I'm doing this?" He moaned.

Aladdin sighed for the nth time slapping his face. "Because you need to repair you're reputation unless you want to be a loner for the rest of you college life!" Oh ye that, well he could always go and hang out with the poetry club and the reading society… on second thought he would rather be a loner than be that.

"And you need to find yourself a proper girlfriend!" Flynn interjected. He had a point the last time he had a proper relationship was in secondary school, year 9 and that lasted about a week max.

"Ok so I'll wait for her at her locker and just talk to her?" He asked questioning his sanity… slightly.

Aladdin clapped his hands in congratulation. "Exactly so you have exactly 50 minutes to woo her now go!" He wished on the gods that Jack didn't fuck this up.

"But what if she doesn't go to her locker?" He questioned, which was answered with a blank stare from both of his friends. He wasn't getting out of this either way. "Ok, I'm going." he huffed, finally making his way over to the 1st year hall way. By God did he hate his friends sometimes they were just to overbearing sometimes?

Once Jack arrived at the hall way he realised he had no idea which locker was Elsa's. For fuck sake his friends could have at least told him were her locker was. Damn. Pulling out his phone he found Flynn's number and quickly sent him a text.

He waited anxiously and truthfully he had no idea why he was so worried, maybe he just didn't want to make a fool of himself or he was getting scared of the aspect of being a loner. He could always try tomorrow but that was Saturday so he would have to wait for Monday.

After a while his phone vibrated in his hand and he quickly went to check what Flynn had texted back.

_'__Well Rapunzel's locker is 47 so hers should be close by.' _Followed by a short_ 'Good Luck ;)' _

Took him long enough though. '_Thanx and what took u so long man?' _

'_Making out with my girlfriend which means Elsa's by herself for now._'

'_Great!_'

He rushed down the hallway until he came across the 40's section. 43. 44. 45. 46. 47! Yep this was the one. He leaned against her locker looking in the direction of locker 48 and up. He tried to strike the sexiest pose he could muster. To tell the truth it was much easier posing on a bed then against a crummy old locker, by the time he had gotten into the best one he could think of people were starting to stare, oh this was going to be a long brake.

* * *

Elsa was making her way to her locker to get her skating kit for her ice-skating try-outs. She had been so excited, she had a spring in her step but that all stopped when she saw a familiar head leaning against Rapunzel's locker. What was he doing here? Luckily his head was turned and she just run away quickly.

But she needed her kit.

So she made her way to her locker, 46 silently and put her code in, Jack obviously having his amazing hearing had heard the small clicks so turned abound.

"He-" He was cut of abruptly by the locker door slamming into his face and he started to moan in pain.

Elsa was about to apologise -she hadn't done it on purpose just her locker was extra stiff and needed a good pull to be opened- But remember who it was and that he was probably here to flirt with some girl and resisted apologising to him.

Jack emerged from behind the lockers holding his nose. It was a miracle it wasn't bleeding or broken for that matter. "What was that for?" He ground out through clenched teeth.

"It was an accident." She said calmly hiding her head in her locker trying to hide her smug grin. On the inside she was laughing her ass off.

Jack shrugged taking her answered not willing to push the subject any further "So I was wondering-" He started but was soon cut off again.

Elsa pulled out her kit bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I'm sorry but I need to go, try out in five." She said nonchalantly closing her locker and stalking of. Jack had no idea if she did it by purpose of it was just natural but he could have sworn she swayed her hips.

And the worse thing is he knew he couldn't follower her in case Arora or periwinkel saw him.

* * *

"She is a beast!" Jack exclaimed to his friends. "The locker literally bashed into my face! What would have happened if she broke my nose?" He gestured to the plaster on his nose and pealed it back to show the huge purple bruise forming on the bridge.

"Calm down your being a big baby." Flynn was laughing so hard that Aladdin wasn't even sure how he had said the sentence in the first place.

"Me! I wouldn't be able to _live_ if she'd broken my nose!" Jack continued to throw his arms all around.

"Oh I love her already!" Flynn continued still laughing.

"Well she didn't so stop crying." Aladdin sighed having already laughed the situation of, this was not going the way he had planned and needed to think of something else fast, and then something came to him! "You know what next lesson is right?"

Jack grinned widely and laughed forgetting about his nose "Yes… Sex Ed. How could I forget?"

"Exactly and who teaches it?"

"Mr Knight." Jack was starting to catch on. "Who's not in?"

"Ye, so that means." Flynn drawled out after his laughing had died out hoping his friend wasn't as thick as he looked.

"We have sex Ed. With the 1st years!" Jack exclaimed this was perfect all he had to do was sit next to Elsa and make some seductive eye brow movement and ask her out. There was no way he could refuse him now!

"Spot on!" Aladdin smiled. "Way to get her attention!"

"And don't forget Naveen is holding a killer party on Saturday, I already invited Rapunzel so invite Elsa and if she says no I can ask Rapunzel to bring her." Flynn said proud of himself for coming up with such fool proof plan.

Jack's grin grew even bigger "Oh this is so on!"

* * *

Try outs were great and Elsa was sure she had done enough to win over Arora and her groupies. After try-outs two or three of the skaters had come up to her and said they would vouch for her and she really hoped they kept their word.

She looked at her planner to see what lesson she had next. Sex ed. whatever that was it shouldn't be so bad and then after that she had Art. Now that she was really happy about going to she had started her piece of art, she had the outline done and the colours picked out so all she had to do now was paint it in.

"Hey Elsa!" She heard someone shout from behind her, she twirled around fast enough to see the upcoming person. Well two people.

"Hey Merida, hey Rapunzel!" She greeted them as they came to stand next to her.

"Um Elsa about next lesson I'm gonna go sit by Flynn for this one." Elsa raised her eyebrow in question. "It's only for this lesson and it's just a bit of fun!" Rapunzel said encouragingly.

"Ye and I'm going to sit next to Hiccup and see how much I can make him blush." Rapunzel really wasn't getting this.

"Why are you all sitting next to boys?" She asked curiously which made both Rapunzel's and Merida's eyes to widen.

"Honey do you know what sex is?" Rapunzel asked sweetly trying not to make a scene in the busy hallway.

Elsa was extremely confused now. "No… should I?"

"Oh goodness did your mum and dad ever tell ya 'bout the bees and the birds." Merida asked. Bee's and birds why was she talking about animals and bugs now, was this some kind of biology lesson and she hadn't really seen much of her parents and the orphanage never said much.

Elsa just shook her head not wanting to get into her family life.

"Ok well don't worry some nice boy will probably sit next to you and help you understand ok?" Rapunzel joked trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"Umm ok."

The bell rang signalling them to get to their next class. Once they arrived to their lesson Elsa noticed some older looking girls and boys and asked Rapunzel why they were here and who they were.

"Oh Flynn told me that the 3rd years have Sex Ed. Same as us but there teacher isn't in so they are having their lesson with us." Rapunzel explained to her simply before saying good bye and walking over to Flynn who was sitting near the back. She could have sworn she saw him smirk at her.

Elsa then saw Merida sit next to Hiccup who instantly blushed embarrassed that she was even sitting next to him.

Sighing she made her way over to an empty desk and pulled out her note book making little sketches while she waited for the teacher to come.

"Wow those are impressive." She heard some whisper from behind her catching her off guard. She jumped up holding her note book dangerously close to the stranger's voice. Oh. Ok. So it wasn't a stranger but Elsa was hesitant to accept that she knew someone so vial.

"Oh it's you." She practically growled sitting back in her seat.

"Hey, what kind of hello is that?" he said in an obvious fake sorrowful voice as he sat next to her.

"The only one you're getting" She instantly shuffled to the end of her desk, Jack catching this laughed at her childish behaviour.

"How old are you? Five?" She raised an eyebrow at him, was he attempting to flirt with her? But then he gestured to her seat and she scowled at his insult and crossed her arms over her chest making it bunch at the top of her shirt in a way that Jack thought was so sexy.

"Are you staring at my chest?" She shrieked quietly placing a hand on each one take back from his nerve. Damn why did everything this girl do have to be so sexually frustrating.

"No!" He quickly went to defend himself, he looked back at Flynn who was trying his best no to laugh at him, and apparently he had been watching the whole time. Fuck he was never gonna live this down. Just then the teacher entered the room introducing herself.

The teacher started out with the basics, like the act how it was performed the risks protection and all the rest like pregnancies and love. Bla, bla, bla.

Jack knew all about this stuff so didn't really pay attention to what the woman up front was saying but instead focused all his Attention on the cute brunette next to him. He was picking up on all her small habits like when something that she found embarrassing was said she blink 3 times and the most adorable blush would paint her cheeks but his favourite had to be the way she bit her lip when she wrote something down.

When he wasn't watching her he was fantasising about her, how her soft skin would feel against his calloused hands or what kind of noises he could get out of her there was so much more but those were his top two.

"Sex can also lead to pregnancies and remember kids only have sex if you trust the person and like them very much."

Those words stuck in her head pregnancies that meant having a baby her mother had told her about this the teacher explained the fast version of what happened during a pregnancy.

The bell cut off the lesson abruptly and all the students started to pack there things up.

Elsa quickly picked up all her things holding them tightly against her chest to ensure Jack didn't get another show.

"So… There's a party tomorrow at six and I was wondering if you wanted to go." Jack started. Elsa just started to walk past him but Jack was faster and stopped her from passing. "You know and after we could try some of that." He continued pointing to the screen which had a diagram of a couple doing it obviously there was a blanket covering them but you got the picture.

Elsa looked over at the board and looked back at him with a red face and no, it wasn't a blush. She clenched her jaw before speaking to him. "You _Jack Frost_ are the most despicable human being I have ever had the pleasure of meeting! I don't trust you! I don't like you very much to tell the truth I don't like you one bit! And I don't want to have your baby!" She shouted in his face making all the students still in the room look at her in disbelief.

Groaning she ran out of the room Rapunzel right at her heal and soon Merida was leaving Hiccup to comfort the angry girl.

Jack just stood there flabbergasted, no one had ever talked to him like that before. Aladdin tried to stifle his laugh as he walked over to his friend giving his a friendly slap on the back.

"Oh God, well done!" He said sarcastically laughing. Flynn rushed over quickly.

"What the hell was that?" He exclaimed coming to stand by Jack who was still frozen in place.

"I just asked her to come to the party and that we should have sex, I didn't thinks she'd explode like that!" He opened his arms widely showing just how big he meant.

"You know what Jack you really are an idiot," Flynn said solemnly making his way over to the class door leaving Jack to watch.

"Aye don't worry about it Rapunzel can still try and convince her to come." Aladdin encouraged.

Jack sighed. "Let's hope so." _Or my reputation is gonna flop._

"Don't you boys have a lesson to go too?"

* * *

Once Elsa's friends had succeeded in calming her down they all went to the next classes. Art had been great and it really helped her to calm down and go to her happy place.

When art finished Elsa reminded herself that she didn't have work and would be walking home Rapunzel today as she only lived a few blocks down the road. She met Rapunzel at the lockers and got there things to go.

"You know I'm going to that party on Saturday." She said as they neared her house.

"Ye?" Elsa mumbled looking down to the ground shuffling along.

"Wanna come with me?"

"And risk seeing Jack again. Ye right." She scoffed.

"Please and you know what you should ask your mum if you can stay at mine for the night and then we can go the next day we can go shopping or something!"

"No."

"Oh come on please." Rapunzel pouted and made her sad doggy face knowing Elsa couldn't resist it and Elsa walked into it like a lamb to the slaughter.

"Ah, fine but I'm not talking to Jack." She said stubbornly.

Ariel laughed at her friends "No one's asking you too. Ok so call your mum and you can borrow some of my clothes were about the same size. Elsa walked of and phoned her mum, she talked quietly begging her to let her and she finally said yes. Elsa pocketed her phone and walked back to Rapunzel smiling brightly.

"She said yes!"

* * *

**Ha ha there you go love you all :D Don't forget to follow and review! **


End file.
